Fortunes of Love
by mariahmaru
Summary: Isa and Lea are going to the summer festival! Lea is having a good time, but Isa seems distracted... What's up Isa?


Friends Forever

It was a bright sunny day in Radiant Garden, and Isa and Lea were deciding what yukatas to wear for the summer festival. Lea was a little irritated to find out that the Moogle shop didn't have anymore red yukatas. "How can this be! No one wears red except me, that's my thing! Got it memorized?" Lea stated tapping his foot. "Sorry-Kupo. Since it's summer the colors red, orange, brown, yellow, and pink goes by fast-Kupo. But I have plenty of blues, greens, and purples-Kupo." The moogle said pointing at his other merchandise. "But I don't want those colors! I want red! Got it memorized!" Lea said stubbornly. "Lea! Just get what he has!" Isa stated sternly, glaring at his friend. Lea pouted and looked at Isa, "But Isa, the color red is my thing. I'm not that into other colors." "Well I guess you have to get over it then, now pick one! I already picked mine." Isa said, showing him his light blue yukata that he jus picked out. "Fine." Lea sighed slouching his shoulders and looked at the other yukatas. After a few mintues Axel finally picked a dark purple yukata and walked to the moogle. "Finally picked one-Kupo?" The moogle asked. "Yeah..." Lea said softly showing the moogle the purple yukata he picked out. "About time..." Isa said under his breath. Lea shot him an annoyed look. "Hurry up!" Isa stated. Lea looked at the moogle. "23,000 munny-Kupo." The moogle said. "That's a lot..." Lea said softly giving the moogle his payment. "Thank you, come to my shop again-Kupo." The moogle said. "Yeah, not with your prices." Lea said leaving with Isa. "Lea!" Isa scolded. "What!" Lea whined. "You're embarrassing, you know that!" Isa asked. "Hmpf-Then why do you hang out with me?" Lea asked. Isa was silent as he stared blankly at Lea, "Because I have nothing else to do." "Hmpf-Some friend you are!"

The night had finally arrived, and the festival had just started, and Lea and Isa walked around looking at the booths, thinking about what to do. "Hm... Do you want me to win a goldfish for ya Isa?" Lea asked looking at the little fish game. "No." Isa said simply. "How about a balloon?" Lea asked. "No." Isa said simply, before two little girls walked up to the two. "Hi, I'm Atta and this is Rikie." The little girl in pink said, standing next to a girl in yellow, "We are giving away love fortune papers, please pick one." The little girl in yellow lifted up a basket full of folded little papers, "Pl-Please pick one." "Thanks Rikie." Lea said picking a paper and looked at Isa with a smile, Isa's face had a blank expression as he stared at the basket. "You-You don't want it?" Rikie asked sadly. Isa sighed and picked a paper. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy your fortunes!" Atta said, leaving with Rikie. "Well aren't they cute, now let me look at my fortune!" Lea said unfolding the folded paper and read it. "Hmm... Someone will confess their love to me tonight, I wonder who?" Lea asked softly, scratching his chin. "Oh please Lea... No one can tell the future, it's nonsense..." Isa stated with a pale blush. "Well, just read it for fun then man! Don't suck the fun out! Got it memorized?" Lea stated. "You know, I'm tired of you saying that..." Isa said, giving Lea his love fortune. "Yeah-Yeah." Lea said, and then read Isa's fortune, "Hmm, so you're gonna confess your love to someone tonight, huh? Who do you like? Tell me-tell me!", Lea then nudged Isa with his elbow. Isa's blush got deeper, "It's nonsense Lea-Go win me a fish." "I thought you didn't want a goldfish?" Lea asked. "Well I do now, go!" Isa ordered pointing at the fish booth. "Alright-Alright, geeze, I feel bad who you're going to confess to, you will order them around like they're your slave." Lea stated. "Go!" Isa shouted, pushing Lea to the booth.

"Are you happy with your fish Isa?" Lea asked proudly, smiling at his friend. Isa lifted his little baggy and stared emotionlessly at his brand new goldfish. Lea put his hands on his hips and huffed, "Well-You could at least say, 'Thank you'!" Lea stated. "Whatever..." Isa said plainly, walking to the forest. "Hey! Isa! Where are you going! Isa!" Lea said following his friend. They were silent for a few moments, when they were a few feet in the forest Lea spoke up, "Uh-Hey Isa... The festival is that way!", Lea pointed at the other direction, but Isa ignored him and walked towards a small lake. Isa opened the baggy with the goldfish, and emptied the water and the fish into the lake. "The Hell Isa! I spent 200 munny to win that fish, and you release it in the lake! Do you know it's gonna die, because it's not use to the temperature of the water! I just don't get why people think that YOU'RE the smart one-!" Lea said getting cut off by Isa's lips crashing on his. Lea's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't comprehend on what was happening, he pushed Isa away from him and gasped. "Did you just-! Why would-How-You like me!" Lea asked as Isa just stared at him dully. "Yes Lea-I like you a lot! I've planned to tell you today!" Isa stated irritated. Lea grabbed his hair and shouted, "Then the fortune was right!" Isa's blank serious expression broke, "... What?" "The fortune! Mine-Yours-Oh my God, the little girls can tell the future!" Lea said in disbelief. "I think you're missing the point here Lea..." Isa said softly before Lea ran off, "I gotta find those two girls again, I want to know more of my future!" Isa sighed with frustration , "He's so stupid...", then Isa smiled, "I guess thats why I like him... Oh well, I'm glad he didn't make such a big deal out of it like I thought he would..." Isa then walked after Lea, and hoped he would take seriously of what he said


End file.
